callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Second Chance (perk)
:Am not sure, I'm getting the game tomorrow and will check anyway, but can you only be revived by someone also using Second Chance? Dbtking212 19:01, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, only someone with thew perk can revive you, and they're the only ones notified of it; also, I've got a question of my own. What does the article mean by the "use button"? The button to use things like satchels, or the button to mount a machine gun, or what? Arcdash 01:32, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :::Uhh, well I am not sure. I am PC gamer, and so the use button for me is "f". This is also the button that is used to throw satchels, so I am not sure what the equivalent is for consoles. Maybe if you know you can integrate that with the article. :::: Im a 360 gamer (my compy sux =for 360 users its the X button and im not sure but i think its "square" for ps3 gamers. - [[User:BR Ninja15|BR Ninja15]~ New second chance behavior for BO As tweeted by JD: http://twitter.com/JD_2020/status/27481929099 K'Tal Dalaran 23:39, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Cleanup I am thinking about revising and/or nixing a whole bunch of the entries in Trivia, as some of them are poorly written or simply don't make any sense whatsoever. Just fair warning to those who contributed. Incrognito 18:50, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Second Chance Survive Time The ammount of time you can survive in second chance and second chance pro in Black Ops should be stated. codemaker 13:44, November 12, 2010 (UTC) I can still revive people and i dont have the respective perk, is this a glitch? 20:32, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :No, it states in the description of the pro version that even players w/o the perk can revive you. YuriKaslov 20:33, November 18, 2010 (UTC) There's a difference between information about a perk and what people think of it How much second chance is frowned upon should not be part of the information parts, reserve that for the forums. If you wanted to put in your thoughts of how much X perk is awesome and how much Y perk sucks, then every page would have it, but as it is a wiki is for INFORMATION, not OPINIONS. Brainwasher5 22:58, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Trivia for Second Chance The trivia section for this page is a single section. It is not split up or organized in anyway to detail which bits of trivia are from what game. This needs to be addressed. ••••'Zealot_Guy'(talk|blog) 16:17, December 12, 2010 (UTC) : Done. LITE992 01:51, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Second chance invincibility It happens, and there's no denying it. When the player is falling, and shortly during and after revival, they are invincible. Suicide What are the rules against suicide? Didn't that guy in CoD4 commit suicide the same way as the coward's way out animation? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 12:51, October 27, 2011 (UTC) trivia should there be a part in the trivia, about how frowned it is to use this perk in the community? [[User:KATANAGOD|'KATANAGOD']]Talk[[User:KATANAGOD|'方中身']]はなします 10:38, October 29, 2011 (UTC)KATANAGOD love wow i love teh desert eagle so much dont you? lol 05:58, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ' 05:58, August 14, 2013 (UTC)'